Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 7
Brodziki i ogólnie rozumiany dział dziecięcy na basenie w Korundzie nie stanowił jakiejś wielkiej, zróżnicowanej atrakcji. Po prostu szereg bardzo płytkich basenów i kilku fontann w których dzieci mogły by się pobawić. Dookoła postawione były leżaki, żeby rodzice chcący mieć na oku swoje pociechy, mogli sobie odsapnąć. - Hajsik, nie sądzisz że możesz to już z siebie zdjąć?- spytała Insanity, siedząca na skraju brodzika, mocząc w nim jedynie nogi. Nie uważała się za na tyle małą żeby bawić się w takim miejscu- niestety, z powodu nieprzewidywalnego splotu wydarzeń, musiała dla własnego dobra być jak najbliżej przyjaciółki. - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.- powiedziała Hajsik siedząc w wodzie sięgającej jej do brzucha, ubrana w dmuchane rękawki i owinięte wokół talii dmuchane koło.- W wodzie jest niebezpiecznie. - No ale żeby w brodziku?- dopytywała się Insanity. - Wiesz że rocznie około 1000 małych dzieci ginie tragicznie w brodzikach?- spytała Hajsik, pływając sobie i opierając sie na swoim kole. - Skąd ty bierzesz takie informacje? - Zmyślam.- odpowiedziała dziewczynka.- No co? Jestem Bogiem, to mogę. Insanity zaśmiała się lekko pod nosem po czym również wskoczyła do brodzika. W sumie, nadal była dzieckiem- mogła się pobawić z przyjaciółką. Serek natomiast siedział wygodnie na leżaku od czasu do czasu przypatrując się bawiącej się córce. W sumie udawanie dobrego ojca od czasu do czasu było fajnym zajęciem. Opiekowanie się, pilnowanie i tak dalej. No i oczywiście, zawsze była szansa że ktoś będzie chciał ją od smoka odkupić. Serek obrócił lekko głowę i zobaczył przypatrującego mu się technika Federacji. Siedzący na leżaku obok Kharlez nie spuszczał nawet na chwile wzroku z gada. - Czego?- syknął zdenerwowany Serek. Kharlez jednak nie przestawał mu się przypatrywać. - Odpi#rdolisz się?!- zakrzyknął smok. - Po co te nerwy?- spytał Kharlez, przewracając oczami.- Tylko Cię pilnuje. Smok spojrzał na technika z niemałym zdziwieniem. Ki on niby był żeby go pilnować? Małym dzieckiem? - Po kiego?- spytał Serek. - No cóż.- westchnął ciężko Kharlez, pokazując na miejsce gdzie jeszcze do niedawna miał dziwny znak.- Wygląda na to że jak tobie się coś stanie, to mi też. - No i?- dopytywał się Serek. - No i coś mi mówi że nie jesteś najbystrzejszym smokiem na świecie.- powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością Kharlez. - Jestem JEDYNYM smokiem na świecie.- odpowiedział mu gad. Kharlez uśmiechnął się wrednie. - No właśnie.- powiedział technik. Serek natychmiastowo wstał, zwinął dłoń w pięść i zamachnął się. Był gotów jednym ciosem pozbawić przeciwnika głowy- nie byłoby to dla niego szczególnie trudne. W ostatniej chwili się jednak powstrzymał- zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu że rozegranie tego w ten sposób będzie raczej złym pomysłem. Trzeba było technika zniszczyć słownie. Wtedy smoka oświeciło. Do jego głowy wpadła najlepsza możliwa riposta, największy dis jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Coś co zniszczy Kharlezowi psychikę do końca życia. - A twoja...- zaczął Serek. - Ubrałbyś się.- powiedział Kharlez, przymykając oczy wbite w okolice krocza smoka. Wściekłość jaka opanowała smoka sprawiła, że ten zapomniał o swojej ripoście. - Kiedy ten żart zacznie sie starzeć?!- zakrzyknął Serek. - Kiedy ty zaczniesz chować jaja pod strojem, a nie masz je na wierzchu.- odpowiedział Kharlez. - Nie mam!- zakrzyknął w gniewie smok. - Przyznał się!- zakrzyknęła bawiąca się w brodziku Hajsik. Serek momentalnie skupił swój wzrok na bawiącej się córce. Cała scena trwała zaledwie chwile: smok spojrzał się na małą jak na zdobycz, po czym rozporostował skrzydła i poleciał. Z zawrotną prędkością znalazł się nadl Hajsik i Insanity, po czym wziął je w swoje szpony i poleciał wysoko w góre. Akurat w tym momencie w miejsce w którym były dziewczynki poleciała seria z karabinu. Wszyscy natychmiast spojrzeli w stronę z której naboje poleciały. Stał tam współlokator Kharleza, Piteł. Trzymał on w dłoniach karabin maszynowy UKM-2000- uniwersalny karabin ciężki, obsługiwany normalnie przez dwie osoby. Widać to było po tym, że mężczyzna ledwo utrzymywał go w rekach. - Dzięki tato.- powiedziała zwisająca ze szponów Serka Hajsik. - Piteł, co ty odpi#rdalasz?!- zakrzyknął Kharlez. - Rozkminiłem to Kharlez!- odpowiedział Piteł, kładąc na chwile karabin na ziemi.- Wszyscy są połączeni ze sobą, poza mną! I Szalona zrobiła to tak, że jak rozwalę jedną dziewczynkę to druga gratis! Technik spojrzał na przyjaciela ze zdziwieniem. To prawda, Piteła jakoś nie dotknęła klątwa- niedopatrzenie czy celowy zabieg? Z resztą, nie było się co tutaj zastanawiać- Szalona raczej nie postępuje logicznie. - Próbowałeś mi zabić córkę!- zakrzyknął wściekły Serek. - Yay, dzieki Serek.- powiedziała zwisająca mu ze szponu Insanity.- Wcale nie czuję się marginalizowana. W ogóle. - ja pierdole, wiedziałem rze bendzie zabawa.- powiedział podchodzący powoli do Piteła Wasieq.- skond ty w ogule wziołeś ten karabin? - Gloria mi dała.- powiedział biolog, podnosząc z pewnym trudem karabin. - Ej, czekaj, Piteł!- zakrzyknął Kharlez, podbiegając do przyjaciela i opuszczając lufę UKM'a.- Jak coś zj#biesz to będzie po nas wszystkich! - Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć "jeśli coś zj#biesz".- powiedział Piteł. - Nie, bo wiem że coś zwalisz.- odpowiedział Kharlez, wyrywając przyjacielowi karabin. - w sómie to jurz zjebał.- zauważył Wasieq, patrzący na wszystko z duzym dystansem.- hyba federacja nigdy nie miała szczenścia do creepytown. Kharlez i Piteł w jednej chwili spojrzeli na Wasieqa. Czy on powiedział CreepyTown? To miasto które zostało zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi przez Federacje? To które było teraz tak zniszczone, że nie można się było nawet do niego zbliżać? - Jak to CreepyTown?- spytali w jednym momencie przyjaciele. Wasieq zaśmiał się. - nie wiecie?- spytał z mieszanką zdziwienia i rozbawienia Łowca.- serkuś, zejdź tótaj, bendzie zabawa. a co do was- wójek Wasiu zaraz opowie wam fajnom bajke. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures